


To You: A Portgas D. Ace x Reader Fanfic

by Jijijji



Series: To You: A Portgas D. Ace x Reader Fanfic [1]
Category: One Piece
Genre: F/M, I want this to be just fluff lol is that possible, One Piece characters will make their appearance in the later part of the story, idk about side pairings so you can recommend the ones that you like, the titles may or may not change
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-28
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-02-24 18:35:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22002592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jijijji/pseuds/Jijijji
Summary: Ace has no idea who sends these poems to him.(One Piece belongs to Eiichiro Oda)
Relationships: Portgas D. Ace/You
Series: To You: A Portgas D. Ace x Reader Fanfic [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1583809
Kudos: 5





	1. Poems and Warmth

Ace's eyebrows furrowed in confusion, he had been receiving letters for five days straight—the fifth one being this newly found letter. They're not actually letters, but a one-stanza poem written on a piece of paper. Oddly enough, all of them have a fire scribble in it, which he definitely like. 

your smile is a sunshine  
that lights up my day  
and to see you genuinely happy  
is what I pray for everyday

He doesn't know why, but just reading this letter warms him up inside. Like, he gets all this warm fuzzy feeling. The kind that you get when it's so cold outside and you're home alone, laying in bed, covered in multiple layers of blanket, with a long-sleeved shirt, pajamas, and socks as clothing, with a cup of hot chocolate to warm you up. That feeling when you see a really cute and adorable thing and it's so precious it actually hurts. 

But at the same time, he has no idea who sends these poems. Sure, there's quite a number of girls who confessed their feelings for him for reasons he doesn't know, but this one's different. Is this really a secret admirer? Or is someone just kidding with him? But who would go to such lengths to do this anyway. If he wants to prank someone he's just gonna do it quick and in one go. This one's really made an effort.

But not at the handwriting. Ace couldn't decipher if it's a girl or boy because the writing's too messy but in a way that he could understand it. Weird. He just hopes it's not a guy because he's not interested in those kinds of relationships. Also, it's folded in an "origami way" in the shape of a heart, which adds to the cuteness. 

He spent so much time wondering. So much that he didn't realize lunch time is almost up. The shrill sound of the bell finally brought him back to reality and he scrambled to try and fold the paper back to the heart shape, but failed to attempt in doing so. Hurrying, he just folded it into whatever kind of fold he knows, and mixed with the many students who are also making their way into their classrooms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey there! I want to thank everyone who read, reads, and who will read this story. I also don't know what to write here, it kind of like just popped into my head so I just started writing it lol. To icedstrawberries who left a kudos and to the people who read my first work here, thank you so much. It means a lot to me *cries* I'm open to all kinds of suggestions, tips, and criticisms that you will give me. Until next time, lovelots!


	2. Chapter 2: You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ace has no idea who sends these poems to him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know, the chapter title is shitty. I'm sorry lol I'm not good at this. But hey, it's a new chapter! Yay! I am also aware that it's really reallyyy short, forgive me for that. I promise it will get longer (I'm thinking of some perverted stuff here) as the story progresses. So yeah, I will get back to watching One Piece now, until next time! 
> 
> P.S. And oh, I'm open for all your suggestions, tips, recommendations, and criticisms.

You enter the bathroom cubicle, sighing. Seriously, you don't know why you're so nervous about it when it's actually your fifth time doing it. Well to be fair, you're always nervous (lol). You decided to stay there for longer, breathing through your mouth because it feels like a boa constrictor is wrapped around your body, choking you.  
Your heart keeps thumping loud in your chest you won't be surprised if it comes out of there. 

Yes, you're the one who puts all those poems in Ace's locker. Why? That should be pretty obvious by now. 

You like him. 

A lot. 

You don't have any plans of telling him directly though, because it sounds ridiculous. There are many girls out there who are interested in him, you can't even compare to them. They're wayyy prettier, smarter, and better in any aspect than you. Wait, why are you even thinking of those girls?! Great, now you feel shittier than ever. Plus, out of all those girls that throw themselves at him, you're pretty sure he has someone special now. So yeah, you can spend the whole day just blabbering about why you won't tell him directly that you like him. 

For short, Ace is just a lot of ways out of your league.

You're planning on staying in the cubicle for a lot longer if not for the bell that signaled the end of lunch break. Well, you spent a good amount of time there so you've calm down a bit. The only problem that you have now is how to act normal once you go back to the classroom. 

Because it's as if fate is playing with you, Ace is your seatmate for the next subject.


	3. Chapter 3: Missed

The loud chattering of your classmates greeted you when you opened the classroom door. They're very noisy, opposite to what you like, peace and silence. Well whatever, this is how they are everyday anyway. And they don't bother you, which is something that you like so much about them. 

You make your way to your desk which is located at the first row, thankfully. You pull out your earphones and connected it to your phone, then plug it in your ears afterward. Contented that you can't hear all the noises anymore, you rest your head on your desk and closed your eyes, drowning your thoughts in the tune of the music that you're playing. 

You don't know how long you're in that position because the next thing you know, Ace is tapping your shoulder lightly, waking you from your slumber. You slowly raised your head and removed your earphones, the teacher is already here. 

"Thanks," you whispered to Ace, afraid that your breath smells bad because you just woke up. 

He stared at you for a moment which made you look away, not wanting to stare back because it's just so awkward you can't handle it. After contemplating whether you actually said something or it's just his imagination, Ace decided to just lean closer so his ears are near your lips. In that way, he can hear you better. 

You open your mouth to repeat what you just said but...

"Good afternoon class," the teacher greeted, causing you to shut it. Your class then greeted him back, and the brain-splitting subject started, Mathematics. 

You tried to concentrate on the lesson, not paying any attention to Ace, who is now sleeping. 'This guy doesn't even care about his grades,' you thought. Nevertheless, he's good at this subject, one of the things you admire about him. Like, it's so cool right? Sleeping in a class but still getting high grades in it, even higher than the ones who listens to every word the teacher says, like you. 

Five minutes before the class ends (finally!), everyone is relieved that the class is over. But then, the teacher gave an assignment, earning groans of disagreement from your classmates.

"Pick a partner and make a cheesy Mathematics pick-up line. And before you could ask if you can do it individually, the answer is NO."

What the hell?! Aside from the fact that it's by partner (which you definitely hate because it involves socializing and you're too embarassed to ask anyone to be your partner), the task alone is embarassing. Sure, you have a lot of ideas for a cheesy Mathematics pick-up line, but no way in hell are going to share them to anyone because, well, they will expose you dark side (lol). 

"Hey (Y/N), wanna do the assignment with me?" Ace asked, causing you to look at him. You didn't notice that he's awake by now, and did you hear correctly what he just said?! 

He wants to partner up with you...

In an assignment...

That involves...

Making a cheesy Mathematics pick-up line...

Your heart's racing a million miles per second along with your mind making with all the possible scenarios that could happen (but certainly would not happen). You think deeply, your heart shouts 'YES!' but a rational part of your mind says 'NO' mainly because it's embarassing. Well, what's the harm anyway?

"Ace! Be my partner pleaseee???" 

But before you could answer, a high-pitched voice interrupted you. Looking up, you saw one of your girl classmates (who you don't know because you don't talk with anyone unless they talk to you first) who's now showing her puppy eyes at him while pouting, hands clasped like she's pleading. Seems like one of the many girls who like Ace. 

You can't help but notice how beautiful she is. You didn't even realize you were staring at them until Ace snaps his fingers in front your face, causing you to snap out of your thoughts. 

"So, what do you think, (Y/N)? Want to be my partner?" Ace repeated, ignoring the girl. He looks at you intensely while waiting for you answer. 

'Hell yeah, I want to be your partner. Not just for this project, but for the rest of our lives.'

Of course, you didn't tell him that. 

"No, it's okay. She wants to partner up with you so..." you muttered. The girl jumped excitedly like she'd won a grand prize or something. A triumphant grin is plastered across her face, she looks like she's very happy, which she truly is. 

You sigh. If only you could take every opportunity like her, or maybe if you only had that kind of confidence, then maybe you could smile like that too. 

Well, guess you should go and find a partner then.


	4. Hi!

Hi everyone! I came back from the dead *evil laugh* 

I know I don't have anyone who supports me or maybe silently watches this account and hope I'll continue writing this story but whatever, I'm just going to blabber here. 

I know I haven't updated this story in agesssss. But trust me, I really want to! It's just that, the motivation and excitement that I had when I first started writing this story just...kind of...went...poof! That and I also got busy so...*sighs*

But yesterday, for the first time after a long, long, longggg period of laziness, I wrote something. And I felt like I could write again. I read this story and noticed A LOT of mistakes and loopholes??? There's also a lot of "I-should-have-wrote-this-instead-of-this" and "what-was-I-thinking" thoughts as I was reading it. 

So I decided to continue this story. But before that, I have to edit the first three chapters (which, unfortunately, are the only chapters that I've written so far) because it looks like it was written by a preschooler? Well that was an insult to every preschooler who writes better than me so I'm sorry for that. 

Sooo, yeah. I'll take it slow and the road of updates might be rocky, but I promise I'll finish this story and make it as enjoyable for you as much as I can. 

I'll post the edited version as soon as possible. If you have any ideas, suggestions, or scenes that you want to have in this story, you can comment them below. 

Whooo! I feel like something heavy was lifted off my shoulders after I said all of that. I think that's all for now. I hope you and your loved ones are doing fine. Stay safe, everyone! 

-Jji


End file.
